What's With All The Singing?
by AliveNdangerous
Summary: Life at Hogwarts has turned into a musical, everybody just wishes they knew why... And why are the only ones unaffected Harry Potter and a certain potions master?


**Title:** What's with all the singing?

**Author:** Alive and Dangerous

**Rating:** PG-13

**Fandom:** Harry Potter

**Pairing:** Severus Snape / Harry Potter

**Summary:** Life at Hogwarts has turned into a musical, everybody just wishes they knew why... And why are the only ones unaffected Harry Potter and a certain potions master?

**Spoilers:** Probably everything up to OotP, but I've pounded on a certain person for a long time and revived him.

**Disclaimer:** Like the nice men with the white coats explained to me, I'm not J.K. Rowling and I'm not making money out of this. The songs all belong to their rightfull owners, I think they know who they are and if they don't, they've got a BIG problem.

**Text:**

_Yadayadayada _ singing; 'text' thinking; "blahblah" speech; **Yeeha ** yelling; something  timejump/somewhere else

Hope you'll enjoy. Oh, and BTW... flamers will be laughed and pointed at. points and laughs at flamers See? None-flame reviews are very much appreciated, though!

_"And THAT's how you turn a frog into an egg!" _McGonagall did a last piroutte before the orchestra and dancers disappeared into nothingness, leaving behind a very stunned class of Gryffindor and Slytherin seventh years and a very flustered teacher. "Okay class, don't forget to do your homework. You're dismissed," the professor said, trying to get back to herself. The Transfiguration classroom was empty before she'd even finished the last word.

"Well, that was... unusual," Hermione commented, being the first one to snap out of her shocked state as she made her way towards the Great Hall with Harry and Ron. "Unusual? Hermione, I've seen unusual... THAT was just weird! And... Kinda creepy. What do you think, Ron? Ron? ... **RON!**" With that last outburst, Harry managed to get Ron's attention. The redhead had absent mindedly been humming McGonagall's song. "Huh? Oh... I dunno, Harry. It was kinda amusing... _And that's..."_ Ron continued to hum, causing his friends to heave a deep sigh.

The walk towards the Great Hall was quite... unusual, as Hermione called it. They passed two tapdancing first years, Filch who was serenading mrs Norris and three Hufflepuff third years who were singing a song that mostly consisted out of badger, badger, badger. But not even all that could've possibly prepared them for what was coming during lunch...

All seemed quite calm, for a while. The Hufflepuffs were talking about the lunch, the Ravenclaws about the classes, the Gryffindors were talking about stuff that'd undoubtedly get them in trouble and the Slytherins were trying to think of ways to help the Gryffindors to get into trouble. But, apparently one discussion at the Slytherin table was about something else. "**I'M NOT MY FATHER!**" Draco Malfoy's voice echoed trought the Great Hall, causing all heads to turn to him, right on time to see the complete show, because the young Malfoy began to sing at that exact moment...

_"__I__'ve been looking for an original sin_

_One with a twist and a bit of a spin  
And since I've done all the old ones  
Till they've all been done in, now I'm just looking  
Then I'm gone with the wind  
Endlessly searching for an original sin"_

_  
"__Y__ou can dance forever, you got a fire in your feet  
But will it ever be enough? You know that it'll never be enough  
You can fly in never land and never need to sleep  
But will it ever be enough? You know that it'll never be enough  
It's not enough to make the nightmares go away  
It's not enough to make the tears run dry  
It's not enough to live a little better every day  
Everything that they taught us was nothing but lies  
Everything they they brought us was nothing but bribes  
But it'll all be over now"_

_"A__ll I wanted was a piece of the night, I never got an equal share__  
__When the stars are out of sight, And the moon is down__  
__The natives are so restless tonight__  
__I've been looking for an original sin__  
__One with a twist and a bit of a spin__  
__And since I've done all the old ones__  
__Till they've all been done in, now I'm just looking - __  
__Then I'm gone with the wind - __  
__Endlessly searching for an original sin"_

_"Y__ou can lose yourself in pleasure 'til your body's going numb  
But will it ever be enough? You know that it'll never be enough  
You can always take whatever you conceivably could want  
But will it ever be enough? You know that it'll never be enough  
It's not enough to make the nightmares go away  
It's not enough to make the tears run dry  
It's not enough to live a little better every day"_

_"N__ow I'm just looking, for an original sin  
I've been looking for the ultimate crime  
Infinite victims, infinitesimal time  
And I'm so very guilty for no reason or rhyme  
So now I'm just looking, and I'm killing some time  
Endlessly searching for the ultimate crime"_

_"I__'m applying for a license to thrill  
Going out on the edge, moving in for the kill  
They'll be hell to pay someday, so put it all on the bill.  
Cause we'll always be paying, and paying until  
We're beyond expiration, with a license to thrill  
I've been looking for an original sin!"_

After lunch.

"Hermione?" Harry said in a small voice. "Yes?" came the reply. "I don't think unusual covers it anymore..." "Neither do I, Harry... Neither do I." "Yeah, you were both gaping like fish out the water," Ron interrupted. "It's a good thing I had the sense to start the applause." Harry and Hermione sighed and picked up their pace a bit, down into the dungeons for Potions.


End file.
